


Broken glass

by Jeuji



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Derek is an alcoholic, M/M, Stiles is a bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeuji/pseuds/Jeuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tardisandwings asked:</p><p>Sterek, Derek is an alcoholic, Stiles is a bartender thats deeply in love with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken glass

He kept telling himself, this was the last one, the last time, but it never happened.

It had been easier when Laura was around, she kept him grounded, kept the nightmares at bay.

Then she died, and Derek had no one.  
Unlike what most assume, he didn’t drive head first into alcohol, it was a steady descent, starting at the night she died, leading up to now, sitting in the same bar for the fifth night in a row, on his fourth drink.

"Hey Derek, you alright?" Came a familiar voice, breaking him out of his drunken melancholy. He looked up at the bartender, Stiles. The one who works here five days a week, and goes to school four, the quirky kid with bright eyes and fuckable lips. 

Derek can’t help but think every time he sees him that if he was a little less broken, a little younger, anything, he’d try for Stiles.

"I’m fine," Derek slurred a little, shaking his head. Stiles looked at him concerned, "yeah, that’s what you said last time, and I had to call you cab, or the time before that, when you almost got kicked out for starting a bar fight." 

Derek doesn’t remember the cab ride, but he remembers the fight.

"That asshole wasn’t taking no," he mumbled, Stiles gave him a fond smile, "yeah I remember, my hero."

The guy had been handsy, constantly touching Stiles, when he had tried to kiss him Derek had pulled him off the counter. The guy threw the first punch, but Derek finished the fight with six of his own.

Derek finished his drink then held up his hand, “another.” Stiles scoffed, leaving then returning with a glass of water, “I’m cutting you off.” 

Looking down at the water, Derek grew angry, “I said another drink.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “yeah, I heard, doesn't mean you’re getting one, now drink up, if I didn't know you walked here, I would have taken your keys too.” Derek glared, “get me a drink Stiles.”

"No." The young man replied lightly, polishing glasses. 

Derek took the glass of water and threw it to the ground, Stiles jumped, obviously alarmed. 

"Jesus Christ! Derek what the hell?!" Stiles exclaimed, moving to the other side of the counter, but Derek had had enough. Grabbing his wallet he threw down a few twenties then stalked out of the bar.

He was half way down the block when he heard heard someone calling his name, “Fuck, DEREK! DEREK HALE SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!” 

Stiles yelled, catching up to Derek. In a tight grip he grabbed the older mans arm, Derek yanked it away.

"What?" He asked sharply, making Stiles glare. "You know what, what the hell was that? I can’t keep covering for you, shit like that will get you kicked out permanently!"

Derek glared back twice as hard, “so what? Who gives a damn if I get kicked out of your stupid bar? What reason would I have to go back? You? As if.” 

Stiles tensed, as if he’d been slapped. Derek suddenly felt like the asshole he was, he went to take it back only to have Stiles push him hard.

"FINE YOU ASSHOLE! No! Because it’s not like someone actually cares about you, like I don’t care! As if watching you kill yourself doesn't crush me! Knowing that I’m not important enough to stop you from drowning in alcohol!" Stiles eyes watered, he was breathing heavily, "it’s not like there is anyone who would have cared either, like Laura or your parents! So fuck you Derek, because I care, they would have cared. Fuck you." 

Stiles had tears running down his face by the end of it. Shaking his head, he turned around and walked back tot he bar, leaving Derek alone to his thoughts and the cold night air.

If anyone had of asked him an hour before that moment if he’d stop drinking, he would have laughed.

Yet a year to that day he would find himself clean and sober, sitting in an apartment listening to Stiles bitch about his day, only to pull his boyfriend in for a kiss to silence him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me prompts, head over to my tumblr http://onehaleofafire.tumblr.com/


End file.
